


The Bitch is Back

by Jackolidus



Series: Justin and Justin [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, M/M, Not porn, Outer Space, Plot Twist, Sci-Fi, Yearning, primal urges, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29538429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackolidus/pseuds/Jackolidus
Summary: this one's for all you horny motherfuckers. it's not porn. it's just...i don't know. werewolfy.
Relationships: Justin/Matt
Series: Justin and Justin [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114421
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Bitch is Back

**Author's Note:**

> this one's for all you horny motherfuckers. it's not porn. it's just...i don't know. werewolfy.

When Justin woke up, he was warm. He hadn’t woken up warm in weeks. He stretched out under the blankets and flinched when his hand brushed against someone else. He sat up, panting in the dark, pulling back the blankets and staring at the long, dark hair that could only belong to his mate. For a moment, he couldn’t do anything but stare, transfixed. It had been so long. He’d wondered if he was ever going to see Matt again. He gnawed on his lip and watched his mate breathe. 

Matt stirred, probably feeling a little bit cold, and rolled onto his back to peer at Justin, eyes slitted and tired. “Justin?”

Justin descended on his mate. He didn’t care about morning breath, just brought their lips together. Because that was how it was supposed to be. He flattened their chests together and breathed in the scent of his mate. Matt made a surprised little sound underneath him, and that made Justin’s chest ache. He brought a hand behind Matt’s head and the other cupped Matt’s cheek. He seemed to be moving without his own consent, every fiber of his being was screaming at him to get closer to Matt. 

Matt pushed him away, which made him angry. He didn’t understand it. He was supposed to be with Matt right now, he was supposed to be as close as possible. 

Matt’s eyes were still blurry with sleep, but they’d gotten wide and confused. “Justin?” he asked again. 

“I’m never going to leave you again,” Justin murmured, caressing his mate’s face. “I promise.” He went in for another kiss, and made a frustrated noise when Matt pushed him away. 

“What’s happening?”

“I’m back, Matt,” Justin said, dipping his head lower to breathe in the scent of Matt’s neck. “I’m back and I’m never leaving again.”

Matt pulled him back up again, by his hair. “You mean you remember me?”

Justin was frustrated that Matt wasn’t letting him be close. “I’ll explain it in the morning; let me touch you.”

Matt let go and sighed. “I’m too tired to have sex with you. I’m going back to sleep.”

Justin didn’t care. “Just let me touch you, Matt.”

He pushed himself off of Matt and pulled off his mate’s shirt, ignoring Matt’s sleepy noise of protest. 

“Cold, Justin,” Matt decided. “Shirt on.”

“No,” Justin growled. He licked a wide stripe up his mate’s chest. He let his tongue travel up Matt’s neck and under his chin. Sense-memories flooded into his brain. 

Matt pushed him off and to the other side of the bed and sat up. He frowned and put his shirt back on. “You’re done. Go back to sleep.”

Justin needed Matt so badly. So badly. He needed to touch him and taste him and feel him and smell him and Matt was being an obstacle. “Stop stopping me.”

Matt’s frown was still tired. “No. You can hold me, but you will not lick me. No more mouth stuff.”

Justin scowled at Matt’s back as his mate pulled the blankets over his shoulder and got comfortable, his back to Justin. No more mouth stuff, his ass. He needed Matt in his mouth. It was a primal, almost frightening feeling. He wrapped himself around Matt, being the big spoon to the max. Being the big ladle, wrapping his arms and legs around Matt’s relaxed form. He rubbed Matt’s arms and chest with his fingers and found himself unable to stop writhing against his mate. 

“If you don’t stop moving, I will banish you to the other room,” Matt decided. 

“I need you,” Justin complained. He was barely in control of his movement. “Stop being difficult.”

Matt groaned. “You can fucking ravish me in the morning if you want. Let me sleep.”

“Please, Matt,” Justin begged. 

“I will lock you in the bathroom by yourself, let me sleep.”

Justin forced himself to be still.


End file.
